Expect the Unexpected
by Bloodie Ash
Summary: Quincy Reed-Scott use to think she was a normal girl that was of course before Grimmjow busted a hole into the back wall of her apartment. Now as she tries to ship him home, she's finding that she's far from normal.
1. Chapter 1 the hole in the wall

Hey just a few notes before I start this story, there might be a bit of oocness though I will try to fix that. Also I do not own Bleach or anything connected to it, though I do own Quincy. Again noted is that her name was chosen from a long list of unique names and I chose it because of the irony and it will play a small part.

I groaned as I woke up. My room was far breezier than it should have been. I sat up rubbing at my eye. Once the sleep was gone from my eyes I blinked and looked around my room. The sunlight was far too bright for my black out curtains. A breeze blew through my room. Too strong a breeze to be my air condition and too cold to be my heater. I twisted around to see a hole blown through the back wall of my apartment, the edge of my bed nearly sliding out of it. I tried to jump out of bed only to get tangled up in my sheets. My body slammed against hardwood floors.

"Ow." I moaned as I kicked off the troublesome covers. Man what could have caused that kind of damage? I continued to look around until I spotted another thing that shouldn't have been there. It was a guy dressed in a long white skirt looking thing and an open white jacket. He had a hole in his stomach, a six tattooed on his back, and blue hair. He turned and spotted me revealing an exposed jaw bone piece that wasn't his own and blue eyes. Talk about overdone, blue on blue.

"Who are you?" He asked as I stood up.

"Me? Who are you, what the hell are you?" Because right now I was seriously leaning more towards blue haired serial killer breaking into my falling apart apartment.

"Grimmjow Jagerjaquez the sexta espada." He replied with a large smirk. I blinked several times wondering if I had heard him correctly.

"Riiiiiight and I'm Cleopatra." I answered with heavy sarcasm not knowing what else to say. Grimmjow's eyes narrowed.

"You don't believe me? What do you think this is?" He asked pointing to the six.

"A tattoo that's missing two sixes." I replied coolly.

"It's my rank among the Espada. I earned it." He growled.

"How? By killing people?" I demanded. I didn't even need an answer from him, the look on his face said it all. "I hope they send you to the looney bin." I grumbled. A look of confusion met my words. "The funny farm? An insane asylum?" Still more confusion. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "The place where they send the crazies." I finally caved.

Grimmjow scoffed in disbelief. "I will rule over them." That was the last straw. I collapsed in laughter. It was just too out there; this guy definitely belonged with the mentally unsound.

"Ok dude, I'm going to say this once and only once, if you want to fit in in this part of town and not get carted off to crazy town or worse jail one thing I suggest is never repeating the statement that you will rule over the crazies." I gasped over my laughter.

"Jail?" Grimmjow asked as he sat down in my rolly desk chair probably tired of standing.

"Yeah it's a bit like an asylum and in some ways nicer than one in others worse." I answered through with laughing. I sat up cross legged facing Grimmjow. "How can you honestly not know all this? Do you have some type of amnesia that only attacks the common things or what?" I wondered.

"No Hecto Mundo is just very different from the human world." He answered.

"Human world? Hecto Mundo?" it was my turn to be confused.

"The human world is this world where all the humans are." He told me in a duh voice. "And Hecto Mundo is where the Hollows go." The last statement alarmed me just a bit. I mean Hollows couldn't be good.

"Hollows, like things that are empty inside?" I asked praying that was all it was.

"No Hollows are negative spirits that feed on good spirits called wholes." He replied. I knew that didn't sound good. It sounded even worse hearing Grimmjow's actual definition of them.

"And do all Hollows have holes?" I asked nervously eyeing the hole in Grimmjow's stomach. After all he was the one who said Hecto Mundo and that's where Hollows went.

"Yeah it's why they eat wholes." Oh great, so if I was a good spirit, which I should hope I was, I had to worry about this guy eating me in my sleep.

"So you're a Hollow." I muttered, probably not my smartest decision, but hey, I never claimed to be smart.

"Espadas are part Hollow, they break their masks to gain higher power." He answered.

"So the thing on your face is part of your mask?" Grimmjow nodded. "And the six, you said it was a rank, does that mean you're the sixth strongest Espada?" I wondered. I was trying to piece together everything I was learning while still trying to ignore two things; one he was most likely going to kill me and two he was saying he was from another realm.

"According to Aizen, though one day I'm going to be number one." If Espadas didn't take rank seriously enough they tattooed numbers on people I would have told Grimmjow how lame that sentence sounded. Of course another thing that had me holding my tongue was the fact he would very well kill me.

"Wait who the hell is Aizen?" Apparently he was a big wig if he could control Espada rankings.

"He's the person who created Espadas by separating the boundaries between a Hollow and a shinigami." Oh great another word I didn't recognize.

"And a Shinigami would be?" I prodded.

"A shinigami is a spirit from the Soul Society who purifies Hollows and sends wholes to the Soul Society to be reincarnated."

"So wait let me get this straight there are three realms in this world that are all interconnected." I said looking to Grimmjow to see if I got it right. He nodded. "There's this world, the human world, Hecto Mundo where the Hollows go. And Hollows can come here to eat the good spirits that the Shinigami don't send back to the Soul Society." Again Grimmjow nodded. "So why don't us plain old humans know all this?"

"Regular humans can't see spirits, that includes Hollows and Shinigami." I was informed.

I frowned. "But can I can see you, perfectly." I said, obviously something was wrong with him, or, I thought as a wee bit of horror set in, with me.

"Well than clearly you're not normal. You're probably like Kurosaki." He told me. Yet another name to fly right over my head. If he didn't stop doing that I was going to tell him to write "Grimmjow's dictionary".

"Some fucker who almost killed me." I blinked several times, caught off guard.

"I'm going to assume he's a Shinigami." I muttered. I mean with the info I'd gathered that's all he could be.

"More like a Vizard." Grimmjow grumbled. I groaned as another term I didn't know flew over my head.

"And what pray tell is a Vizard?"

"A fucked up Shinigami crossed with a Hollow thing." That made no sense.

"I thought that's what Espadas were." I muttered.

"Vizards started out Shinigami, Espadas started out Hollows. Completely different creatures." Well that was nice to know, but I bet the Vizards and the Espadas had more similarities than they were going to let on.

"Any other tidbits you think I should know?" I asked wondering what other over the top things he would drop on me, he gave me this look, I don't know what kind of look, but it wasn't a good one.

"For a human you know too much already." He grumbled. "So you never answered my question. Who are you?" He asked.

"Quincy. Quincy Cole Reed-Scott." I answered. I had no title to give through it was probably better with how long my name was.

"A Quincy eh, that explains a lot, but I thought they were extinct."

"What's a Quincy?" I groaned. Just what was I named after?

"They're humans that eliminate Hollows." Nice to know everything fit together. "Supposedly they don't get along well with Shinigamis." And there was the other piece. Shinigamis, Hollows, Espadas, Vizards, and Quincys. All spirits, all fighting one another, the only people thrown out of the loop were the normal humans.

"That's nice to know, but I assure you, I'm not a Quincy, I would know. My name is Quincy, but most people call me Quinn."


	2. Chapter 2 the maid in the mansion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Bleach related, only Quincy.

"Whoa!" I shouted scrambling to my feet as Grimmjow attacked.

"Alright Quincy, fight me." He said with a large grin. This guy was pyshco (sp?), but I also had a sinking feeling he still thought I was a Quincy even though I had told him that was my name, not my species.

"I'm not a Quincy and I don't fight." I told him as he attacked again. I jumped out of the way as he put a hole through my floor, yet another thing that was going to have to be fixed. What was he? A human wrecking ball? Well, no he wasn't human. I reminded myself.

"Well you're going to." He said with a large joyous grin. I scowled.

"Let me translate into a language that actually might make it through your thick skull. I can't fight." I growled making sure my bed was between him and me.

"Well that's boring." He grumbled flopping across my bed. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah says the reason I have to stay at my parents' house. Thank the gods they're out of the country." I grumbled.

"Why do you have to stay at your parents' place?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the hole where the back wall of my bedroom has something to do with it." I growled tempted to finish shoving my bed the rest of the way through the hole. Grimmjow only rolled his eyes in response. Was it just me or was he extremely annoying? "So how are you planning on going home?" I wondered. He shrugged as he sat up.

"Does it matter?" He countered. Hmm. He had no way home, I had no verification he wasn't going to kill me.

"Alright, I've got a deal for you. You don't try to fight, maim, kill, or otherwise harm me and I'll help you find a way back to Hecto Mundo." I said with a grin hoping it was enough to persway (A/n: sorry I don't know the actual spelling of the word) him to my point of view.

"Really? And how do you plan on doing that?" He asked me with a raised blue eyebrow.

"I don't know. It'll take me sometime to figure it out, but I will." I said happily. I would definitely find him a way home.

"Alright. Whatever." He muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Well come on help me pack and then we can go to my parents' house." I said as I moved around my bed.

"Who said I was going to help you do anything?" he asked me. I was forced to roll my eyes a second time.

"Gee thanks." I said with heavy sarcasm. "Can you at least get me the duffel from under the bed?" I asked as I pulled clothes out of my dresser and threw them on the foot of my bed.

"Why don't you get it yourself?" He replied. I rolled my eyes and continued throwing stuff onto my bed.

"You know we could probably go on all day with this, so I'm going to grab my toiletries and you grab the duffel." I said as I headed for the apartment bathroom. I grabbed my soap, shampoo, hair brush, and tooth brush before heading back to my room. The duffel bag had been thrown on the end of my bed half-heartedly. With a grin I threw my stuff inside and added more clothes.

"So are you going to get dressed any time soon or are you going to stay like that?" Grimmjow asked. I looked down at my outfit only to find myself still in my pajamas which consisted of nothing more than a tight black tank top and my brown with purple and orange polka dots underwear.

"Why didn't you tell me I wasn't wearing any pants?" I demanded as I dug out a pair of jeans. I slid them on and made sure the tank top covered the top of the jeans, then I went sock hunting and after those were slipped on I slipped on my converse. "Never mind I don't wanna know." I said quickly when Grimmjow opened his mouth to reply. That smirk only meant bad news. "Anyway are you just about ready to go?" I asked as I slid the strap of the duffel bag onto my shoulder.

"I was waiting for you." Grimmjow said standing. I sighed and grabbed my laptop and charger, my phone and I-pod having already been thrown into the duffel bag. Grimmjow and I exited the apartment and headed for my truck in the complex's parking lot.

"What is this hunk of rust?" Grimmjow questioned as we slid inside. I put my computer on his lap and my duffel bag at his feet.

"It's either hunk of junk or bucket of rust and when referring to my truck it's Big Red." I said shutting my door. I started up my truck and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Big Red? That's lame." Grimmjow grumbled. I sighed as I headed for the back roads to my parents' house. The back roads didn't usually have cops stationed there. Once I was to a place with few cars I sped up to almost racing speeds. If Sawyer was here she'd be having the time of her life. Sadly for me she wasn't and I was stuck with Mr. Stick in the mud.

Luckily with some extreme speeding it didn't take us long to reach our destination. "What the hell was that?" Grimmjow demanded as I pulled into the multiple car garage.

"That was called driving." I answered as I slid out. I went around the other side and pulled out my stuff. "Now come on." I said offering Grimmjow a hand out. He refused and got out himself. I rolled my eyes and headed for the door to the house. Grimmjow followed me.

"Oh Mistress Quincy, I didn't expect you to be here." A soft voice told me.

"No it's ok Marie. It was an unplanned visit." I told the soft spoken, red headed, brown eyed maid. It was a very unplanned visit and all Grimmjow's fault.

"And this boy, is he your boyfriend?" Marie asked. Boy? What boy? I looked around only to see Grimmjow.

"Him?" I asked pointing to Grimmjow. Marie nodded. "Um, I'm sorry Marie, but that would be a hell no. I just met the guy this morning." I said trying not to shout at the young girl.

"Though I did see her in her underwear." Grimmjow said with a grin, he was going to enjoy my psychological torture wasn't he?

"Dude! Do not tell her that!" I shouted. Then I realized that was probably only making the situation worse. "Marie trust me it's not what it sounds like." I tried to explain it all away.

"Really?" Grimmjow asked with a raised eyebrow. "I do believe it happened just as I said it did. I saw you in just your underwear." I was going to die. Simple as that. Hopefully though I could take Grimmjow down with me.

"Correction you saw me in my pajamas." I snapped. Oh my god. Was he always going to be like this? I couldn't wait to pawn him off on someone else, I would still find him a way home, just not while he was around.

"Mistress Quincy would you like me to take your stuff to your room?" Marie asked me.

"No I've got it. In fact you go ahead and take the rest of the day off." That way Grimmjow couldn't fill her head with any more perverted, twisted, or wrong thoughts about he and I. Marie nodded and then I realized something.

"Wait can you see Grimmjow?" I demanded.

"If he is the blue haired boy who saw you in just your underpants than yes, I can see and hear him perfectly well." Marie replied. I couldn't help but grin.

"You know what this means don't you Grimmjow." I asked with a large smile.

"That this is a family full of Quincies even though they're supposed to be extinct." I wanted to face palm so bad.

"One Marie and I aren't even related, and two this means that I am completely normal, there's something wrong with you." I said happily. I was so glad I was still normal and this was all Grimmjow's fault. "Now come on. You'll be staying in the room across from mine." I said as I started up the stairs towards the third floor.

"So who was that girl if she's not related to you?" Grimmjow asked trying to sound uninterested, but I was willing to bed a whole month's allowance he was trying to weasel out of people being able to see him being something wrong with him. I would do the same if I was in his position.

"She works for my 'rents. She hasn't been here that long so I don't know her too well, but the few times I have met her she's been formal, young, and a bit naïve. I answered finding my old room with ease.

I opened the door and looked around. The bed, like in my apartment, was against the wall, the head pressed against the window covered in black out curtains, which bathed the room in a cool twilight. The walls were blood red and black with dark wood accents. There was a black wooden nightstand on either side of my bed. On the left side was a lamp, a book, a couple of notebooks, and my red felt cover journal. On the right side was my lave lamp, I-pod dock, alarm clock, and miscellaneous items. Against one wall was my desk which I placed my laptop on. I threw my duffel on the bed causing a cloud of dust to rise from my black and red comforter.


	3. Chapter 3 the friend in the store

Don't own Bleach only Quincy and Sawyer.

"Time to go shopping." I told Grimmjow as I stood in the doorway of the guest bedroom across from mine. Unlike my room this room was all crème and beige. It was supposed to be open and inviting, I found it sterile and cold, but that could have been because I knew it came straight from a magazine picture.

"What for?" Grimmjow asked. The idea of shopping didn't seem to appeal to him.

"Um… Clothes what else?" I answered rolling my eyes.

"I have clothes." He answered simply.

"Yes, but not normal clothes. Besides we're getting you a uniform to." I said slowly wondering how much of his reply would make me wanna repeatedly hit my head against a wall.

"A uniform of what kind?" He asked cautiously.

"For school. I have a feeling if I left you alone for eight hours I'd come home to dead bodies and a destroyed house." I answered. Though the thought of taking him to school with me was almost as horrifying though it would make it easier to get rid of him, so I could focus on finding him a way home in peace.

"I'm not going." He replied. Was he talking about school, shopping, or both?

"Fine, don't go, you probably couldn't make it anyway." I said turning to walk away.

"What do you mean I couldn't make it?" He growled. I grinned. He took the bait hook, line, and sinker.

"What I mean is you wouldn't last one day let alone however long it takes me to get you home in high school. I mean sure private schools are a wee bit better than public schools, but the material they cover is usually more advanced." I said my back still to him.

"I'm going." He announced.

"Good now that we got the school issue out of the way are you going to join me while I go shopping or not?" I asked.

"Why should I?" He grumbled.

"Because I'd hate to get clothes that didn't fit you, plus if we both go there's a chance we can gage just how well people can see you and all that." I answered. I heard Grimmjow sigh.

"Alright Quincy lead the way." That was going to bug the crap out of me. I mean a lot of people called me Quincy, that was my name after all, but I knew he was only calling me Quincy because he was wholly convinced I was one. I sighed and started towards the garage. Now which car, besides my truck, had the biggest trunk? I glanced at the wall of keys and grabbed the keys for the SUV. And that way if Grimmjow lost his breakfast it wouldn't be all over my recently cleaned floor boards.

"I'm driving." Grimmjow said grabbing the hand that held the keys.

"Um… How 'bout not ever gonna happen? I know how to drive you don't. You're already dead, I'm not and I'd like to keep it that way." I answered trying to pull my hand from his iron like grip. He let go of me and I resisted the urge to flex my fingers to make sure they still had feeling in them. Grimmjow grumbled as he slid into the passenger seat, but I decided to ignore him. Of course when that started to fail I turned on the radio. Fall out boys light 'em up was playing. I turned it up. I was fond of this song. I glanced at Grimmjow who was smiling widely. I turned the radio down so I wouldn't have to shout to be heard over it.

"Do you like this song?" I asked curious. It made me wonder how much music Espadas listened to.

"You call this music?" He asked. Well I was glad he knew what music was.

"Indeed." I answered curious to see where he was going with this.

"Yeah it's alright." He replied thought he still had a wide grin. That gave him away; he enjoyed the song more than he was letting on. I sighed. Why couldn't he just say he enjoyed it?

We made it to the mall without incident and luckily without Grimmjow getting sick. He didn't complain about my driving either, guess he was getting used to it. "What is this?" Grimmjow asked looking up at the four story tall building.

"It's called a mall; it's got better clothing options than Wal-Mart." I answered heading inside. Grimmjow followed me. Once inside I headed straight for Hot Topic.

GRIMMJOW

The blue haired girl before me navigated the "mall" easily as if she'd been there several times before. Her green eyes were fixed in front of her as if she was concentrating on something far away.

"Oi! Blue get your butt over here." A girl's voice shouted. I looked over to see a girl behind the counter of the store we had entered. She had a short pixie cut close to her head, which meant it was only a little shorter than the Quincy's, of white blonde hair, orange eyes, a black t-shirt that clung to her every curve, and short green shorts.

"What do you want?" I growled. She looked me up and down and scoffed.

"Nice shirt now go pick out some real clothes, I wasn't talking to you. QUINCY!" That woman had a set of lungs. Everyone in the store looked at the strange blonde female, everyone except the person whose attention she was trying to get with her outlandish shouting. I sighed and grabbed the Quincy's arm pulling her over to the counter.

"Ow. Grimmjow." She complained as I let her go. She rubbed her arm. "Check your strength at the door would ya?" She pouted. The blonde girl was now glaring at me.

"Don't touch Quinn." The blonde one growled at me.

"Oh, Sawyer, I didn't know you were working today." The Quincy said finally noticing the girl.

"Yeah, my shift's almost over. So what are you doing here?" The blonde girl asked.

"Getting clothes for Grimmjow. He's a transfer who didn't pack any clothes he won't get picked on for, and me being his host, I have to fix the problem." The Quincy lied easily.

"I didn't hear we were getting transfer students." Sawyer said.

"Only one and it was supposed to be a surprise. They didn't want girls swarming him." The Quincy again lied.

"So why'd they ship him home with you?" Sawyer questioned.

"Everyone knows I'm not the type of girl to get swept up by how hot a guy is." The Quincy answered.

"I know you're lying Quinn, what I want to know is why." Sawyer told Quincy frowning.

Quincy sighed. "I'm lying because you won't believe the truth. I hardly believe it." She informed her friend.

"Alright, I'll buy your lies for now, but you better tell me the truth eventually." Sawyer said before rounding on me. "Hurt Quinn and I'll be forced to kill you." She growled. I scoffed, as if she could.

"So, you wanna help us Sawyer? You're more up to date on the latest fashions." Quincy asked casually.

Sawyer smiled. "I'd be happy to help you." She told Quincy. I rolled my eyes as Quincy grabbed my hand and pulled me to the back of the shop. "So what kind of clothes are you looking for?" Sawyer asked. I had a feeling even if I said something it would only go in one ear and out the other.

"Any t-shirt that hides the hole in his stomach." Quincy grumbled though I really doubted if anyone was supposed to hear that or not.

"What hole?" Sawyer asked in surprise as she once again looked me up and down. Quincy looked at me seemingly alarmed. Though it was a bit concerning that she couldn't see my Hollow hole.

"Do you see my mask?" I wondered. Could the shift between worlds have turned me human? I sure as hell hoped not.

"What mask?" Sawyer once again questioned before turning to a rack of clothes.

"I guess people perceive you as a regular human. It means less lying, but it is worrisome. Just what the hell is causing all this?" Quincy whispered to me, probably so Sawyer wouldn't hear her.

"What the fuck do you mean perceive? How do you know that I haven't turned into a human?" I growled.

Quincy giggled. "I know you're still an Espada because I can see you're mask and Hollow hole. You shouldn't doubt yourself." She said grabbing my hand and putting it up to my mask. "See? It's still there." She said with a grin. She dropped my hand and joined Sawyer in picking out clothes.

"What do you think of this Grimmjow?" Quincy asked holding out a black t-shirt that said I bite in big bold red letters. She had only known me for about four hours and she already knew me too well. I only grinned in reply.

The three of us spent hours shopping going to different stores. "Are we done yet?" I grumbled as my stomach growled.

"I have to stop by the salon to get me a new dye color and then we're going to the food court for lunch before we head home." Quincy said with a sigh.

"New dye color, but I thought you just put the blue in last week." Sawyer said in surprise.

"Yeah, but no way do I want to be mistaken for this idiot's relative." The Quincy answered jerking her thumb in my direction when she said this idiot.


	4. Chapter 4 the fight in the truck

HAPPY BIRTHDAY GRIMMJOW! Now that that's been taken care of, I don't own Bleach or anything bound to it, most importantly Grimmjow, which kind of sucks.

A sharp rapping on my door woke me up Monday morning after spending an almost uneventful weekend with the Quincy. She was extremely boring. "Go away." I growled. The door only creaked open in response before the sharp click of the light being switched on. Bright light that I was unprepared for flooded the room. I groaned and pulled a pillow over my head.

"I know, it's ungodly and evil for them to expect us to be up this early but it must be done." Quincy told me as a part of the bed sunk under her weight. A cold hand touched my shoulder as she tried to shake me awake.

"Go away." I grumbled wondering how well that would work the second time around. The cool touch of her fingers left my shoulder and I almost let out a sigh of relief to finally be alone, until she tried to pull the pillow away from my head.

"Come on Grimmjow. We don't have time for this." Quincy growled.

"Do you have to be such a pest?" I asked as I pulled the pillow from my head myself. Quincy smiled at me brightly.

"Only when you're not listening to reason." She answered standing and straightening her skirt. Over the weekend she had dyed her hair so it was now a maroon color and it was pulled back away from her face in a short ponytail that barely went past the nape of her neck. She wore a white button up short sleeve shirt, a black tie with some kind of emblem at the bottom, a black and white plaid skirt, white knee high socks, and simple black shoes.

"What the hell is that?" I demanded as Quincy started flitting about the room gathering stuff.

"The girl's school uniform. Get dressed and meet me down stairs. If you're not there in five minute I'm coming back up with a jug of cold water to dump on your head." I was informed as the elements of my school uniform was placed on the bed.

Six minutes later I walked into the dining room to hear water running. I walked into the kitchen to find Quincy filling a jug with water. She glanced at me. "Do you not know how to tie a tie or something?" She asked as she approached me. She flipped up the collar of my shirt and fixed the tie, her fingers moving around the forming knot easily. "There, all better." She muttered her hands smoothing out the top of the shirt.

"Any particular reason you woke me up so early?" I grumbled.

"Oh yeah, we have to pick up Sawyer." Quincy said grabbing her bag off the counter. Already I wasn't particularly fond of her, so hearing I had to ride in a car with her wasn't an appealing thought. "Come on." Quincy said grabbing my hand and pulling me back into the room full of vehicles. She went straight to her truck. As we slid in she opened a compartment in front of me and pulled out a bunch of papers. "I picked these up the other day. Your schedule and a map of the school." She said handing me the paperwork.

"Why are you giving this to me now?" I grumbled.

"Because if I don't I'll forget." She answered simply before starting the truck and backing out. I was wondering why the hell I even agreed to go to school with her. She had manipulated me by attacking my pride.

"You're a bitch." I announced as Quincy sped down empty roads. She turned and smiled at me.

"What was your first clue? And anyway Sawyer is far bitchier than I." She replied speeding up just a little bit as large hills loomed over us.

"I noticed." I grumbled as Quincy shot down the hills with glee written all over her face.

"Really? I would have thought you would have said something by now." She said as she finally slowed down in front of a small town house.

"Didn't really care to." I muttered. Quincy rolled her eyes before pushing down on the center of the steering wheel. A loud sound emitted from the truck.

"I'm comin'! I'm comin'!" Sawyer shouted as she exited the house. She jogged towards the tuck, but stopped when she caught sight of me.

"What's he doing here?" Sawyer growled.

"We're taking him with us." Quincy said brightly.

"Well he's going to move out of my seat." Sawyer grumbled as she opened the door.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" I snapped.

"Just scoot over." Sawyer snapped back. I glared at her, but moved closer to Quincy. I'd get my revenge later. Sawyer slid in and slammed the door behind her.

"We all set?" Quincy asked.

"Beyond ready to get out of here." Sawyer mumbled.

Quincy sighed. "I've told you before; you're always welcome to stay at my place. And with having to stay at my parent's place I have more room than ever." She informed her friend, actually driving slow for once.

"With Grimmjow staying? Now I want to stay less than ever." Sawyer stated.

"Aw he don't like me much either, but he ain't that bad." Quincy said, defending me for unknown reasons.

"Maybe he's nicer to you because he's got a thing for you." Sawyer suggested.

Quincy scoffed. "Right." She said with heavy sarcasm. "He attacked me when we first met."

"You what?" Sawyer demanded turning to attack me. I bumped into Quincy as I pulled away from Sawyer. Quincy jerked the wheel nearly taking us off the road before she slammed on the break.

"If you two are going to do that wait until you are out of my car!" She shouted. Both of us glanced at the heavily breathing girl.

"Ok Quinn." Sawyer grumbled looking out the windshield. Quincy took a deep breath and started back on the road.

We eventually pulled into the school parking lot. "Oh did you hear? We've got a sub in gym today." Sawyer said as the two of them climbed out of the truck. Quincy left her door open as she groaned.

"Great." She groaned sarcastically.

"What's so unfortunate about a sub in gym?" I questioned as we walked towards the towering school building.

"It usually means dodge ball instead of fencing." Quincy muttered. She suddenly stopped and looked around. "Sawyer, stay here and watch over Grimmjow." She said before taking off towards a large group of girls.

"What's she planning on doing talking to a bunch of cheerleaders?" Sawyer growled in confusion.

"Cheerleaders?" I inquired.

"You don't want to know." The blonde girl muttered. Quincy came back, another girl with long blonde hair and big blue eyes, following quickly behind her.

"Anna this is Grimmjow. Grimmjow this is Anna, captain of the cheerleading team." Quincy said. Anna grinned at me as she put her hands on my chest.

"So I heard you're a foreigner and need a place to stay." She said. She was now close enough I could see that she wore too much make-up. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Quincy grab Sawyer's hand and run off.


	5. Chapter 5 the sword in the girl

I do not own Bleach only the ocs.

"So I heard you're screwing around with my girlfriend." A male voice said from behind me. I turned to see a guy with spiked blonde hair and narrowed brown eyes.

"I don't believe I've screwed around with anybody." I replied coolly. I didn't have time to deal with idiots like him.

"Really that's not what Cheryl says." The boy growled.

"I don't even know anyone named Cheryl." I answered wondering just what was wrong with this boy.

"Well Cheryl knows you. She saw you openly flirting with Anna. My girlfriend." He snapped.

"I think you should know I wasn't flirting with her she was flirting with me." I informed him. He gapped at me in shock for a moment before regaining his composure.

"Yeah right. Anna would never betray me. I challenge you to a duel." He growled. A duel? What was he? A girl? If he wanted a fight he should just say so.

"Not interested." I told him turning and walking away.

"You're a coward for turning your back on a duel." The boy shouted at me. I turned back to him.

"Name the when and where." I growled. I was going to show him how wrong he was.

"Today after school in the gym. That stupid bitch Quincy should be able to lead you there." He said before turning and walking away. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. 'Oh and bring your own foil." He added before completely leaving. Oh, I would bring something far deadlier than a foil.

"Grimmjow!" Quincy shouted. I turned to see her running towards me. "Where's Anna?" She asked barely taking any time to catch her breath.

"Where's Sawyer?" I countered.

"Lunch, now are you going to answer my question or not?" Quincy replied with a roll of her eyes.

"She's probably with her boyfriend." I replied not understanding what she wanted with her.

Quincy looked troubled by my statement. "She told me her and Jason broke up." She said in a worried tone.

"Surprise." I said sarcastically. "She lied to you."

"Shit!" She shouted her voice echoing in the empty hallway.

"You're surprised?" I questioned.

"No! Jason has a jealousy streak a mile wide!" She shouted throwing out her arms as if emphasing her point.

"Worried about me?" I sneered.

"No, I'm more concerned for Jason." She said no longer shouting.

"Smart girl." I said reaching forward and ruggling her hair. Her green eyes narrowed.

"Oi." She protested.

QUINCY

Anna was headed right for me. Sawyer hurry up. I thought. OF course Grimmjow was being just as slow. While I waited for the two of them I had no way of getting out of dodge. Anna was going to corner me.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me blue was a psychopath?" She snapped pinning me to my car.

"What?" I wondered with wide eyes. Sure I knew that there was a high chance that Grimmjow was mentally unstable, but what was she going on about?

"He attacked Jason!" Anna shouted. Hmmm. For some reason Grimmjow attacking Jason just didn't sit right with me. Probably because I knew of Jason's jealousy streak. It was most likely that Jason attacked Grimmjow.

"Where are they?" I asked with widened eyes. Despite the fact Jason was the one who probably started the fight he was the one in danger.

"In the gym." Anna answered surprised. I pushed past her and ran towards the gym. I passed Sawyer in the hall, but didn't say anything. I burst into the gym, but no one noticed. Given the situation that was both good and bad. I pushed my way through the crowd until I could see Grimmjow and Jason. They were fencing. Unfortunately Jason was using a foil; Grimmjow was using a real sword.

I closed my eyes, trying not to panic. What was I going to do? Clank, clank, clank. My eyes snapped open. Grimmjow suddenly lunged for Jason with a stab that could have been fatal. "No!" I shouted running forward to get in between them. I gasped as Grimmjow's sword slid into my side. I closed my eyes praying that he didn't hit any major organs.

"Idiot! What did you do that for?" Grimmjow shouted as my hand went to my wound. My hand was soon covered in blood, but I tried not to think about it. I grabbed Grimmjow's wrist with my free hand and dragged him to the locker room.

"You shouldn't have gotten in the way." Grimmjow hissed as I let go of his wrist and sat down on a bench.

"Yeah, I got that from the sword to the gut." I hissed trying to make sure to keep the pressure on the wound.

"That wasn't meant for you." He grumbled sitting down next to me. I pulled my hand away from my side as if he was checking out the wound.

"Nice to know." I muttered. Grimmjow stood up and went looking for something. He came back with the first aid kit.

"What do you plan doing with that?" I asked.

"Patching you up." He muttered. I sighed as he wrapped bandages around my sides.

"You don't think it's fatal?" I wondered.

"No I doubt it." He replied as he stood for a second time. This time offering me a hand up. I was dubious in taking it. He was acting rather odd.

GRIMMJOW

What was that idiot girl thinking getting in between the stupid jealous boyfriend and I? Quincy stood and began unbuttoning her shirt. "What are you doing?" I growled. Quincy rolled her eyes.

"Changing my shirt. I don't want to get in the middle of anymore fights, but if Sawyer sees this that's exactly what I'm going to find myself doing." She answered as if it should have been obvious. She disappeared behind a row of lockers leaving me alone with my thoughts. I was seething. I was mad at Quincy for getting in the middle. I was mad at myself for hurting her. I was mad at myself for being mad at myself. It didn't make sense. Why did I care what happened to her?

Sawyer burst into the room like a mad bull her eyes darting around. "What did you do to her?" She growled grabbing the front of my shirt in one hand and pulling the other back to punch me.

"I didn't do anything." I replied having the sudden desire to rip her to pieces.

"Sawyer don't!" Quincy shouted once again getting in between me and someone I was fighting. Sawyer let go of me and took a step back glaring at the girl facing her.

"I'm going to walk home.' Sawyer growled turning and walking out.


End file.
